Secret Past
by 2kool4skool
Summary: Set years in the future, when Jordan returns from maternity leave a case of Woody’s gone wrong leaves Jordan kidnapped and everyone is on the case to find her. But why is Framus acting so strange? Finished.
1. Daddy's Girl

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything to do with Crossing Jordan.**

Secret Past

Chapter 1 – Daddy's Girl

Woody was tired. He wasn't used to being a parent yet and so the crying baby in the night was still something he was getting used to. Jordan was staying home with the baby until her maternity leave was up and then Woody was taking 2 weeks off to give them a little extra time to find a babysitter and bond with his daughter. He looked at the picture on his desk of his beautiful baby girl and his wife. Jordan and Emily he smiled. His time off started in only 3 days and he knew he needed to complete all paperwork before leaving, so he left Framus and Seely to pick up most of his field work. "Detective Hoyt, Dr. Macy is here to see you."

"Thanks," he said as he got up from his desk and wandered out to see Garret. "Hey Doc, what's up?"

"We found a fingerprint on the knife that killed her and it belongs to her husband." Woody and Garret had been working on this case for 2 days searching for any reason why this young suburban wife was found dead. Woody had interrogated the husband a dozen times but had no convicting evidence. Her body was covered in his DNA but that was circumstantial because they were married.

"Finally," Woody said. "I was beginning to think this case wasn't going anywhere."

Woody had the husband brought back in for questioning. Garret watched from behind the mirror. "So, Mr. Smith, bet you're wondering why you're back here?"

"What do you have something new to bug me about. I didn't kill my wife. You have nothing on me."

"Well your fingerprint on the murder weapon, buried in the garden isn't really nothing Mr. Smith. Now do you want to talk about it."

"There's nothing to talk about. So what my fingerprints could have gotten there because I touched the weapon before it was a weapon."

"Mr. Smith, do I look stupid to you?"

"Do you want the honest answer?"

"Very funny, your fingerprint was on the murder weapon in your wife's blood. So regardless of what you say, you touched the weapon after it was a weapon."

"Yeah, well you don't understand. My wife wasn't the angel the whole neighborhood thought she was. She had secrets, secrets that caused her to lose her life."

"Oh you get to be the judge of that?"

"I may have killed my wife, but if you only knew. She deserved what she got."

"Well I hope in your case the judge sees it that way."

Woody had him arrested and then went back to his paperwork.

That night when Woody arrived home he was delighted to see Jordan sitting on the couch coddling their infant. Emily Anne Hoyt was the most gorgeous baby; she had Woody's sky blue eyes and Jordan's chestnut hair. She had a tiny button nose and a smile that could melt anyone's heart. She was loved by everyone, especially the morgue family. Jordan grinned at Woody as he came through the door and Emily turned her head to see her father. "We caught him Jordan, we finally got that guy who killed his wife." Woody had been obsessed with this case over the past 2 days. He hated domestic cases.

"Great Woods, that's great and just in time for your holiday," she said with a grin.

Woody lifted Emily from Jordan's arms and began talking to her. "Hi Daddy's little girl. Did you miss me? Huh, did you?"

Jordan grinned, every time she watched Woody with Emily, she fell more in love with him. "So what do you want for dinner?" Woody asked. He had started cooking each night when he got home, he would put Emily in her seat in the kitchen and she would silently watch her father make dinner. This gave Jordan a chance to take a shower or have some time to herself. It also allowed Woody some time with Emily. He would often spend time having one – sided conversations with her, seeing as how she couldn't talk. She would smile though and sometimes even babble to him.

It was yet another perfect night at home. Woody was honestly excited to stay with her alone for 2 weeks. He couldn't wait.


	2. The Morgue Baby

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything to do with Crossing Jordan.**

Secret Past  


Chapter 2 – The morgue baby

The 3 days went very quickly for Woody. It was the beginning of his first morning alone with Emily and he woke up to the alarm set for Jordan. "I don't want to go back," she whined. "Emily needs me."

"Jordan the second your back, you're going to realize how much you missed working."

"Yeah right," she said with a grin. Jordan was not looking forward to leaving her daughter, as much as she trusted Woody and she trusted him completely, she liked being there. She was afraid she was going to miss something. Jordan showered and Woody made her breakfast. Emily was up when Jordan came down from her shower. Jordan fed her while she ate.

By the time Jordan got out the door she was an hour late. Garret however was expecting that. He knew it would be a lot harder for Jordan to leave Emily than Jordan had expected. "Jordan," Lily squealed as she got off the elevator. She ran over and hugged her. "How's the little one?"

"I miss her already." Jordan said.

Nigel and Bug came out of trace. "Hello luv, how's our little angel?"

"She's great Nige." Jordan missed Emily but realized how much she missed her morgue family. The only person she really had adult conversations with was Woody and Emily took a lot of time away from their time together. "Woody's going to bring her in at noon and we're going to have lunch."

"Yay," Lily squealed again. She loved any chance to see Emily. They all did, Emily was the morgue baby.

"I guess I better get to work before Garret realizes how late I am."

"Too late," he said as he came around the corner. "Nice to you see you though. Besides you've been later."

She grinned. It really felt good to be back with her friends. "How do you feel about field work?"

"You have a case for me?"

"Not yet, but I moved you to the top of the list."

Jordan went into her office and placed her stuff inside. Then she turned on her computer. She couldn't remember the last time she didn't have paperwork. She went into trace and agreed to help Nigel with his case.


	3. Jordan Disappears

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything to do with Crossing Jordan.**

Secret Past

Chapter 3 – Jordan Disappears

Jordan's day was really boring, by 11 she had already called Woody 6 times. Every time the information was the same, they were fine. Finally Garret told her she was getting some field work, she needed to meet Seely for a body. Delighted she practically ran to get her jacket and out to the parking garage. That's where it happened. She was alone in the parking garage when suddenly a hand grabbed her and put something across her face. Everything went black.

* * *

30 minutes later Seely angrily called the morgue and asked why Jordan still wasn't there. Garret was shocked and said he didn't know she left half an hour ago. He said he'd send someone else and decided to try her cell. There was no answer.

Woody showed up at the morgue at 1 looking tired. He had Emily's car seat in his hand. Garret had been trying to call Woody for half an hour to tell him they couldn't find Jordan. Lily met Woody at the elevator and said, "We can't find Jordan."

"Huh?" he said. He didn't understand what she meant.

"Jordan's disappeared. She was sent for a body and she never showed up. Somebody went out to the garage but Jordan wasn't there and her car was. She isn't answering her cell."

Woody looked like he was going faint as the news sunk in. Nigel came out and said, "Woody do you want to join us in the conference room."

"Lily do you mind?" He handed Lily the car seat and diaper bag.

"No not at all." A wave of panic came across Lily. She didn't know anything about babies. She never felt all that maternal and was always uncomfortable alone with a baby in case she did something wrong.

Framus came in and said, "Hey it's little baby Hoyt."

Emily was now crying. Lily didn't know how to properly pick her up. "Could you assist me?" She asked Framus.

"You don't know how to lift a baby?"

"I am not very good with babies by myself. I am not bad with kids but a baby and I am clueless." Framus wandered over and gently undid the carseat straps. Then she gently lifted Emily out, carefully supporting her neck and gently cradled the little baby in her arms. She sat down and spoke softly to her. "Shhh, it's all right, Emily, it's all right. We're going to find your Mommy and that's a promise." Framus gently rocked back and forth allowing Emily to slowly relax in her arms. "Is there a pacifier in that diaper bag?"

Lily looked and then handed Framus a small pink and purple soother. "Here you go," she said wishing Framus would never leave.

"Listen Lily, I am supposed to be helping with Jordan so do you think you'll be okay?"

"Uhuh," she said nervously. She sat down and Framus gently lay Emily in her arms.

"Where did you get so good with kids?" Lily asked.

"I've got to go," Framus said, as though she was offended by Lily's question. _That's strange_ Lily thought.


	4. A Clue

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything to do with Crossing Jordan.**

Secret Past

Chapter 4 – A Clue

In the conference room Garret was standing in front of the table where Woody, Nigel, Bug and Framus were sitting. "Okay, we have no idea why Jordan was kidnapped and we can't link her to the case Seely was on however, there doesn't seem to be a sign of a struggle. We have put out an APB on her cell so all we can do now is wait. Detective Framus and Woody I want you to go down to the garage and see if you can see anything, tire tracks from someone taking off quickly, well see if you can find anything."

Woody felt like his heart was beating in his throat. He could feel a panic attack coming on. Normally when Jordan was in trouble he knew how to find her, but this time he couldn't even begin to guess where she may be. _Please God, don't let anything happen to Jordan. Emily needs her, don't let Emily grow up the way Jordan did, please, Emily needs to know her mother. _Woody silently prayed as he followed Framus into the garage.

Lily was still sitting in the same spot with a now sleeping Emily. Lily was afraid to move in case she hurt Emily. Bug came in. "How's it going Lily?"

"Bug how well do you know Detective Framus?"

"Why?"

"Well, why is she so good with kids?"

"Beats me. All I know about her is that she is really into Star Trek."

"Oh, well never mind then."

"Why don't you put Emily in her seat?"

"I am afraid to move."

"I'm sure she won't wake up."

"I kind of like sitting here holding her." Lily glanced down at the peaceful angel that was asleep in her eyes. She couldn't imagine this baby growing up without her mom. "We'll find her Emily, I promise." Lily whispered.

Bug left the room and went down to the garage to help Framus and Woody. "How's Emily?" Woody asked as soon as he noticed him.

"Sleeping."

Framus finally spoke for the first time since they entered the garage. "Guys," they both looked up to see what she wanted, "I think I've found something."


	5. Chasing Leads

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything to do with Crossing Jordan.**

Secret Past

Chapter 5 – Chasing Leads

Woody and Bug went running over and looked at what Framus was holding. She had a wallet in her hand. She opened it up and pulled out the driver's license. "Christopher David Smith," Framus read aloud.

"That basturd," Woody blurted out.

Framus and Bug both looked at him in shock, "I'm sorry do you know him?"

"No, but I know his brother, the one who just confessed to murdering his wife. He probably used his one phone call to ask his brother to come take care of it."

Woody practically raced back up the stairs and into the morgue. Framus and Bug tried to keep up.

Meanwhile Jordan opened her eyes to unfamiliar surroundings. Her head hurt and she observed she was sitting on a wooden chair, with her legs and arms tied tightly around the back. The restraints dug into her flesh and caused her quite a large amount of pain in her wrists and ankles. "Where am I?" she thought aloud. At the sound of her voice a figure began moving somewhere in the room. She tried to find this figure in the shadows. Finally the person became clear; it was a middle – aged man. He wasn't an ugly man by any means. He had blue eyes and dark hair, his face was unshaven which gave him a rugged yet handsome look. "Can you tell me why I'm here?"

"Certainly, your husband arrested my brother, and when it is agreed he will be released so will you."

"I have a newborn baby. You can't do this. Please let me go and I swear, I won't remember your face."

"No, instead you and I are going to spend some quality time together."

"What the hell does that mean?"

"Whatever you make of it."

"Well while we're hanging out could you at least loosen these restraints because they're cutting off circulation."

"I suppose I could loosen them a little bit."

Seely showed up at the morgue. He saw Lily holding Emily. "Do you know if my body has been started yet?"

"I don't think so, everyone is trying to find Jordan."

"Just because an ME goes missing doesn't mean everyone should just stop doing their jobs."

"Well Mr. Insensitive, around here everyone does give up some time to find their friends when they are missing."

"I need my autopsy done." Seely said, sounding like a 2 year old that wasn't getting his way.

"Well we need to find Jordan and maybe if you spent more time helping and less time complaining, we'd be able to find her faster."

"So what are you on like babysitting duty or something?" Seely asked motioning towards Emily.

"This is what they need me to do right now."

Seely shook his head and wandered out of the room.

Woody was taken into see Zachary Smith. "Where is my wife?" he practically screamed into the jail cell.

"I don't know what you are talking about."

"If anything happens to her so help me god…"

"Woody," Framus scolded. "Mr. Smith, if you know the whereabouts of Dr. Jordan Cavanaugh, than it would be in your best interest to let us know immediately.

"Dr. Who?"

"We know your brother has her, just tell us where she is." Woody angrily shouted.

"Even if I did know, why would I tell you? What would be in it for me?"

"Listen you little son of a…"

"Woody," Framus scolded again.

"Mr. Smith, lying isn't going to help you here. If you know where Dr. Cavanaugh is, it will be better to tell us now."

"Sorry, I don't know this doctor you speak of."

Seely had been sent to check out Christopher Smith's residence that was taken from his driver's license. Detective Santana agreed to go with him. "Open up police," Seely yelled through the wooden door. He tried to act all macho in front of Santana.

A young blonde woman opened the door. She looked to be about 25. "Can I help you?" she said yawning, as if they had woken her.

"Ma'am we are looking for Christopher Smith, have you seen him?"

"Well he is my boyfriend, but he is visiting his parents this week. He said, he needed to go down and see them about his brother being arrested."

"Can we have the address of his parent's home please."

"Sure," she ran inside and came back out with a small piece of paper with the address scribbled down on it.

"Thank you."


	6. Getting Nowhere Fast

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything to do with Crossing Jordan.**

Secret Past

Chapter 6 – Getting Nowhere Fast

Emily has now woken up and is crying out for her mom. Lily doesn't know what to do and tries to calm the infant by gently rocking her and talking to her. Emily pays her no attention and continues to wail. Garret wanders in, "I think she's hungry."

"Well where is her food?"

"Woody put a bottle of milk in the staff fridge and you can heat it in the microwave."

"What if I heat it too long and it burns her or I don't heat it long enough and it's too cold?"

"You feel it with your arm."

"Well how do I know it's the right temperature?"

"Tell you what I'll get it for you."

Lily remained seated and tried to soothe the screaming infant.

Meanwhile Jordan and Chris are playing chess. "So what happens if the DA refuses to let your brother walk?"

"Then I don't let you go."

"What if it goes to trial and he is given a life sentence?"

"Then you die."

Jordan gulped. She decided it was easier to get along with her kidnapper than argue with him.

"Don't you feel guilty that you are taking a mother away from a newborn baby?"

"Sure but I also feel bad, for my brother going to jail for killing that bitch," he said.

"So why did he kill her?"

"You're going to want a drink for this story."

"Okay," Jordan sat quietly waiting to hear why this woman had been killed. She had been wondering since Woody first came home obsessed with the case.

Framus had finally dragged Woody out of the jail. She said they weren't getting anywhere and Woody needed to calm down. She had told him that maybe Seely had something from Chris' house. So now the 2 of them took the elevator back up to the morgue to tell everyone they had nothing.

Nigel was the first to spot them. Framus shook her head and a look of sadness flashed across his face. Woody went to check on his baby. Emily was still eating when he came in. "Do you mind?" Woody asked.

"No not at all." Lily replied as Woody took the baby from her arms.

Woody needed his daughter close to him right now. He cuddled her little body and spoke softly to her. To all those watching, it broke their hearts. A single tear dripped down Woody's cheek. He and Emily could not lose Jordan.

"Garret, have they found Jordan's cell yet?"

"Yes, it was smashed on a sidewalk like it had been thrown from a moving vehicle."

Woody's heartbeat began to race. He stood up and said, "I need to make him talk. Garret, I think you should come with me this time. Framus, I need you to work with Nigel."

No one argued. "Lily can you take Emily please?"

"Yeah, umm, sure." Nervously, she allowed Woody to lay Emily in her arms. He then handed her the bottle. Lily stood in the same spot, still afraid to move.

"Here," Framus said and she took Emily and allowed Lily to get into a comfortable position on the couch. "It isn't difficult once you know what you are doing."

"You sure know your way around a baby." Lily said with a smirk.

"I need to meet Nigel," Framus said, as though she was agitated by Lily's remark.

Lily shook her head. She was so curious about why Framus was so upset every time Lily complimented her.


	7. Losing Control

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything to do with Crossing Jordan.**

Secret Past

Chapter 7 – Losing Control

Emily was beginning to fuss, she was tired of eating and Lily didn't know how to burp her. Seely wandered in. "Don't you know what you are doing with her?"

"Did you get any information on Jordan's whereabouts?"

"No, we got nothing."

"Can you get Framus for me?"

"Uhh, sure," He said.

Framus showed up seconds later. "Lily, why did you volunteer to babysit if you are this uncomfortable with children?"

"I was trying to be helpful." Framus gently lifted Emily and began gently patting her back.

Lily couldn't believe how good Framus was with Emily. She was a natural. "Will you get Seely in here, so I can hear what he found out?" Framus asked as she continued to burp Emily.

Seely came in, "We went to his home, but he wasn't there, his girlfriend said he was visiting his parents for the week and she gave me the address." Santana came bustling behind Seely.

"Is that Emily Hoyt," she said in a baby voice. "Hi sweetie."

"What are we going to do? Woody is 2 seconds a way from a nervous breakdown and we still have nothing." Framus said.

"There has to be something we're missing." Santana said.

"What could we possibly be missing?" Seely asked, "We've done all we can, unless we get that guy in jail to talk, than it's impossible."

"Never say impossible," Nigel said.

"Did you find something?" Framus asked.

"Well I found out some interesting information. It seems that address you gave me Detective Seely, did belong to Mr. and Mrs. Smith, before they died 3 weeks ago. I pulled up their autopsy files and it seems both Mr. and Mrs. Smith were murdered."

"Who killed them?"

"The case is still open. However, suddenly Zachary Smith's wife is murdered. I think there is a connection."

"Wait, you said, they died 3 weeks ago. Maybe Christopher didn't lie to his girlfriend about where he was going, he just lied about why. You see legally him or Zachary probably owns that house. It could be worth taking a look." Framus said excitedly.

"Let's call Woody."

Meanwhile, Woody and Garret had just arrived at the police station. "I need to see Zachary Smith again." Woody said.

He was let in. "Alright, we are willing to play, if I get the DA in here, then will you let my wife go?"

"I don't know what you are talking about."

"Yes or No?" Woody spat.

"I'm going to go with no, because the DA is not going to let me out of here."

It was then that Woody lost control. He grabbed the bars on the jail. "TELL ME WHERE MY WIFE IS YOU SON OF A BITCH. IF ANYTHING HAPPENS TO HER I WILL DESTROY YOU. I WILL BREAK EVERY BONE IN YOUR BODY. I WILL…"

"Woody," Garret yelled. "This isn't going to help you."

"I need her Garret, I need her." Tears were freely flowing down Woody's face now. He collapsed to the ground as his knees gave out.


	8. Jordan Investigates

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything to do with Crossing Jordan.**

Secret Past

Chapter 8 – Jordan Investigates

Chris decided to tell Jordan why Zach killed his wife. So they sat in around the chessboard, with beers in their hands. "When Zach met Katie, she was amazing. She was beautiful and funny; everything he'd ever wanted in a girl. They dated for 9 months and everything was perfect. Then she dropped a bomb, she said she was pregnant. He didn't care too much, he was excited to marry her. They got married 2 weeks later. About a month later she told him she lost the baby. That's when everything started to change. She had become clingy and whiny. She would complain about everything and always put him down. She became a total bitch. Anyway, she hated our parents because they didn't like her. They would tell him that she was using him. She didn't like that. 3 weeks ago my parents were found murdered, in their home. She killed them and told my brother if he reported her, she had evidence to make it look like he did it. He was trapped and she was smart. She had the answer at every twist and turn. She knew so much and she was so dangerous. Zach didn't know what to do. He called me, begging me to help him get away from her, but he didn't tell me he thought she killed my parents until after he killed her. Finally he'd had enough and he stabbed her, then he went and hid the knife. I found out the truth after she was dead. That bitch killed my parents."

"Are you sure she did it?"

"Very sure, she was insane and she hated them."

"You'd need a pretty strong motive to kill your husbands parents."

"You didn't know her, she was crazy."

Jordan didn't know what to say. She could understand wanting to kill the person who was responsible for killing your parents, but something just wasn't adding up.

"Is your parents case still open?"

"Yes, they can't find the murder weapon or anything. They just hit dead ends all the time. She majored in forensics that's what made her so dangerous. She was too smart."

"Is this your parents house?"

"Yeah, it's the guest house. The house is on the other side of the property."

* * *

Meanwhile, Framus contacted Woody. Him and Garret were going to meet them at the morgue and then go to the residence. Emily was once again left in Lily's care. However, she was going to take a nap again, so Lily wasn't too concerned. Bug was in the morgue as well in case of an emergency. Woody was frantic, praying that he'd find Jordan. "Woody, we're going to find her." Framus tried to reassure him.

"What if something goes wrong? What if he has a gun, or this isn't even the right place?"

"Woody, just try to relax. You need to be calm for this."

He could feel his heart begin to beat faster. If anything happened to Jordan, he would never forgive himself. He was already blaming himself for her kidnapping even though he knew deep inside it wasn't his fault.

* * *

Jordan was now inside Chris' parents home searching around the crime scene. "We're not supposed to be in here," Chris said.

"I'm a medical examiner. Everything will be fine."

She looked around. Nothing had yet been cleaned up. The blood was dried to the floor. "Okay," she said. "So Katie drove up here during the day. Why were both your parents home that day?"

"My parents were retired. My mother usually goes to a luncheon at about 12:30 and that day she didn't show up."

"So sometime before 12:30 Katie drove up here, stabbed them and drove home. She was able to hide evidence. What time were your parents found?"

"They were found around 2:00 by one of my mothers friends."

"What time does your brother usually get home?"

"5:00."

"What time does he leave?"

"8:00."

"So she had to drive here which takes 45 minutes, then commit the murder, clean up herself, hide anything that would prove she was there and then leave."

"Was she home when your brother got home?"

"Yes."

"How come no one saw her?"

"You can't see anyone pull in our driveway."

"So there was no forced entry?"

"No."

"Something isn't adding up. How could she have done all this and still been home for your brother."

"I'm just telling you what I know."

"Okay, so let's say Katie drives here. She calls the intercom and your parents buzz her in. She comes in wearing her clothes to kill them, that would leave very little evidence that she was there. She kills them, gets rid of the weapon, changes and gets rid of those clothes. She then leaves your parents home before 2 and gets home and gets clean before 5, leaving no trace of blood in her car."

"She knows forensics."

"So do I."

"Well what do you suggest?"

"I don't know but something doesn't add up. Was the weapon ever discovered?"

"Nothing was discovered."

"If she was going to somehow get your brother convicted than she had to have the weapon right?"

"She had everything."

"That doesn't make sense."

* * *

Framus turned onto the street where they hoped they'd find Jordan. Woody could feel his heart beating harder as the seconds wore on. His palms were sweaty and breathing was becoming a much more difficult task. "How are you holding up?"

"She better be here. I can't live without her, I'll never forgive myself."

"Woody this isn't your fault and she'll be fine. You know Jordan."

Woody stared straight ahead. "There's the house," Nigel shouted.

"Where?" Woody asked staring at a huge gate.

"In there."

"Well how the hell do we get in, they have surveillance everywhere?"

"There's always a way mate." Nigel said trying to sound optimistic.

"Umm Nigel, I'm also a little confused on this one." Framus said.

"Well you guys are the cops, there must be a way."

"That's reassuring Nigel, thank you." Woody said.

"I know how to get in will the 2 of you stop worrying," Nigel said. "Just go with me on this one."

Woody looked like he was going to faint. The colour had been sucked from his face leaving a ghostly white complexion. "Don't get seen on camera." Woody shouted.

Nigel wandered over to the camera and cut the cord. Then he looked as the number pad where the code needed to be entered in order to enter the property. "Okay any suggestions on the code?" Nigel asked.

Woody glared at him. "What now?"

"I was kidding." Nigel opened the number pad, then he slipped the chip into his computer. He put it back and punched a sequence of numbers into the number pad. The gate opened. "See I told you not to worry."

Framus drove up the driveway. They stopped in the driveway a few feet from the door and then Framus and Woody got out. "You stay here," Woody said to Nigel and Garret. Garret looked hurt. "Well mate, there are going to be more cameras, you might need my assistance. "Stay," he instructed. Then him and Framus ran to the door.

"You wanna go?" Garret asked.

"Of course," Nigel said.

"Then let's go."

Garret and Nigel followed a few feet behind Woody and Framus. Police tape was wrapped all around the house. They stepped over it and Woody went over to the door. He turned the knob and the door flew open to reveal Jordan kneeling down looking at the blood on the floor.

"Your under arrest for the kidnapping of Jordan Cavanaugh." Framus said as she placed handcuffs on Chris.

"No wait," Jordan said. "I'm not pressing charges."

"He kidnapped you?" Woody said out of bewilderment.

"He didn't hurt me. In fact he was very nice."

"Nice," Nigel shouted. "Jordan he kidnapped you, what's nice about that?"

Woody looked like he was going to explode. "You want him to be free on the street?"

"Yes, yes I do and it's my decision. Instead I want to help find out who killed his parents."

Framus removed the handcuffs. Everyone looked at Jordan like she was insane.

"Where's my baby?" Jordan asked.

"With Lily."

"Then let's go I haven't seen her all day."


	9. Jordan Returns

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything to do with Crossing Jordan.**

**A/N: I am not completely happy with chapter 8, I think I rushed it, but I want to move on with the story line; Jordan's kidnapping is only a small portion of the story. Thanks for reading I always appreciate someone who takes the time to read what I write.**

Secret Past

Chapter 9 – Jordan Returns

As Jordan arrived at the morgue she ran to Emily who was fussing in her car seat. "Mommy's here baby," she said as she slowly lifted Emily up. Woody didn't know how to feel, he had been so worried about her and now she was safe but wouldn't let him arrest her kidnapper. He stood there until she came over to him. "How was your first morning off?" She asked trying to lighten his mood.

"I thought I was going to lose you forever Jordan. You don't understand how much I was worried. I thought Emily was going to lose you. I was so scared." She watched him break down. She could tell the day had worn him out.

"Well I'm fine and neither of you are going to lose me. You couldn't get rid of me if you tried. Come on lets go home and we'll pick dinner up on the way." She smiled at him. "I love you Woods."

He kissed her and then held her and Emily tight. "I can't ever lose you. You're my life."

She smiled again and the 2 of them were about to leave when Lily ran over and hugged Jordan. "We were so worried."

"Thanks for watching Emily."

"Oh it was no problem."

"Well maybe we should get you to baby sit some time."

"Umm, yeah, that would be great," Lily lied. "Umm tell me, how well do you guys know detective Framus?"

"Why?"

"Just wondering."

"We know her pretty well."

"Well she is an expert with kids and I was just wondering if you knew why."

"Umm… umm.. well, no we… we don't."

"Are you lying?"

"Even if we did know anything, it isn't our place to tell you." Jordan said. "Sorry."

"I knew I wasn't reading to much into things."

"Why are you so curious anyway?"

"I was just wondering is all?" Lily said almost embarrassed.

"Obviously if she isn't telling you it is because she doesn't want you to know."

"You're right. See you later guys and Jordan I am so glad you're back."

Woody and Jordan went home that night and Jordan told Woody the whole story of Chris and Zach and their parents. Woody finally understood Jordan's insanity when he went to arrest Christopher Smith and Woody told Jordan of his day and trying to make a deal with Zach Smith. That night Woody held Jordan close to him all night long. He had never loved her as much as he did at that very moment.


	10. Jordan's Plan

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything to do with Crossing Jordan.**

Secret Past

Chapter 10 – Jordan's Plan

The next morning Jordan grumpily woke up to the alarm. She glared at it, wishing she could throw it across the room. Finally she got up and shut it off. Woody was already up with Emily and she could smell coffee. She smiled as she came into the kitchen. Emily grinned at her as she picked her up and began to feed her. Woody watched in silence. "How are you going to solve his parents murder?" He finally asked. He was afraid this case was going to hit too close to home.

"I am going to need into Zach Smith's home. You are going to have to get the key's from the evidence locker." He looked at her.

"Jordan I can't just give you the keys to his house."

"Why not, it's still an open investigation. We haven't released her body."

"The only way I'll do this is if you let me come with you."

"Well what are we going to do with Emily?"

"Maybe Roz's babysitter is willing to take on 2."

"Woody, I don't think she wants a 1 month old baby and a 1 year old to look after."

"Jordan, she's a babysitter. I'm sure it's not that difficult."

"Woody, I don't want to ask her."

"I'm sure Lily would," he said with a grin.

"Yeah, she really is curious about Roz and babies."

"Maybe someday Roz will tell her."

"I don't think she wants to tell anyone."

"I can understand why. That would be so horrible to have to face."

"I know."


	11. Asking For Help

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything to do with Crossing Jordan.**

**A/N: Thank you for your kind reviews. It means a lot when someone takes the time to review what I write. **

Secret Past

Chapter 11 – Asking For Help

Jordan headed off to the morgue with Emily while Woody proceeded to the evidence locker. _Here we go again_, he thought. Back out on a limb for her, he knew this was dangerous, even stupid. This could give Zach Smith's lawyer the idea that they didn't have all the evidence they claimed they did, but she knew how to get him to agree and since they were married her control had gotten even stronger.

"Jordan what is Emily doing here?" Lily asked as Jordan exited the elevator carrying the little infant in her arms.

"Thought she'd like a tour." Jordan grinned. "Actually Woody is busy with something at the moment so I brought her here until he gets here."

Lily smiled and looked down at Emily who was nestled deeply into her mother's arms. Jordan quickly went to her office, so not to attract too much attention, she didn't want questions. Nigel came in, "Well if it isn't little Emily Hoyt," he said with a grin. "Training her kind of young don't you think Jordan?"

Jordan grinned. "Actually, I'm glad you're here I need a favour."

"Oh really, I'm not much of a babysitter."

"No, that's not it. You assisted in the Zach Smith case right?"

"Yes, I hear you won't charge your kidnapper."

"Well, it's all intertwined Nige."

"So where do I fit in?"

"Woody and I are going back to the crime scene because I believe the weapon that killed the Smith's is hidden in that house. I think I can solve that case. I was hoping you would help us."

"Jordan, that isn't our case and we don't have the bodies or the autopsy reports."

"Yes, but if we find the murder weapon, maybe they'll cooperate. Oh, and you don't even need to ask, this will definitely stay under the Macy radar."

Nigel gave her a look of concern. "Love, are you sure this isn't hitting too close to home?"

"I know what it's like to lose your parents and not know how they died. I don't want him to spend the next 28 years searching for his parents' killer. If I could find out who killed my mom, just have the case solved, then I could finally let go of my past and have peace of mind, but without it, I'll always have the thought in the back of my mind."

Nigel knew argument would be pointless, he assumed Woody had already lost. "Sometimes, in life there just aren't answers Jordan, Sometimes, you just have to let go of the past that confines you. We are all faced with one giant question. What if you can't find his parents' killer? Then you have just gotten his hopes up for nothing."

"I know all of this."

At the precinct Woody checked out the keys and then his captain called him into his office. "Hoyt, why, when you have 2 weeks off, are you in the evidence locker?"

"Well sir, the ME's were hoping to search the Smith residence one more time, to make sure they had enough evidence to prove, beyond reasonable doubt, that Smith murdered his wife."

"I thought we got a confession."

"They just want to be sure, sir."

"That doesn't explain why you are here."

"Well, it was my case sir and I want to make sure all the necessary evidence is collected."

"Hoyt, go home and send Det. Framus over to the morgue with the keys. She can look after the investigation until you return."

"Yes sir," He said.

"Roz, want to assist me with something?" Woody asked with a grin.

"Does it involve hiding a body?" she joked.

"I need you to come over to the morgue with me. I'll explain on the way."


	12. Moving Forward

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything to do with Crossing Jordan.**

Secret Past

Chapter 12 – Moving Forward

Framus listened to Woody's detailed story of why they needed her help. "You know Woody, the word no does exist," she said with a grin.

"Yeah well, maybe helping this guy will help her put her own past behind her."

"No matter how hard you try, your past will always follow you in your future. Your past makes you who you are, no matter how ashamed of it you are."

"Are we talking about you, me or Jordan?"

"I'm talking about everyone. We all have things in our pasts that were difficult to face, but we've survived them, maybe we're even stronger from them. You know there has been a lot in my past that I had to learn from and still move forward."

"I worry about her. This case is going to hit close to home."

"I think most cases hit close to home for her. The fact that someone is murdered will always be a reminder of her mother. She fights to solve these crimes because it makes her feel like she's solving them for her mother. Whether or not this case hits her harder than any other we won't know immediately. However Woody, we do have the power to pull her off the case if she becomes to obsessed."

Woody enjoyed talking to Framus, as did Jordan. Framus would always lend an ear and never pass judgement nor would she repeat anything she was told in confidence. Hence, why Woody and Jordan were the only ones to learn of her past and her present. They were really her only close friends.

As Framus pulled into the morgue parking lot, she looked over at Woody. "What are you doing about Emily?"

"Good question, maybe Lily wants to watch her for an hour."

"How about Lily doesn't watch her for more than 5 minutes."

"Huh?"

"She is actually quite uncomfortable with Emily, she loves her, but she feels uncomfortable with her. She always afraid of doing something wrong or hurting her. She doesn't move when she has her, she also has trouble feeding her and burping her. I think you need to find someone who has a little experience with children."

"I had no idea she was that uncomfortable. She never let on."

"She felt that was the only thing she could do yesterday."

"Well, I don't know what we're doing with her yet."

"You could bring her along or we could take her to my place and leave her with Annette?"

"Are you sure Annette would be comfortable with 2 children to look after?"

"Woody, she use to be a nanny for 5 children, I'm sure she can handle 2."

Woody and Framus made their way into the morgue and then into Jordan's office. Jordan looked up at them with a smile. "Good let's go."

"What are you doing with Emily?" Nigel asked eyeing the little baby that was looking around the office.

"We have a place for her to go today," Woody said as he glanced over at Jordan. She looked confused.

Framus smiled, "She can stay with Annette."

"Who's Annette?" Nigel asked.

"A friend of mine," Framus said. "So we should get going before Dr. Macy finds out what we're doing."

They made their way quickly out of the morgue and into the parking garage. They were on their way.


	13. Looking Back

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything to do with Crossing Jordan.**

**A/N: This chapter is kind of dark, I was considering writing a fic about how they might get rid of J.D. Pollack and Tallulah Lu Simmons, but my idea fit into this fic so I decided to go with it. Also I wanted to give Framus a dark past like everyone else in the morgue. **

Secret Past

Chapter 13 – Looking Back

As they drove Jordan gently spoke to Emily. Woody was still worried about Jordan and Framus was worried about both of them. They pulled into Framus' driveway and she ran in and told the babysitter. Jordan then remembered how she found out all about Framus' secret past. This was the first time she had been back here since the night when she found out the truth. The night Framus saved her. No one but Woody, Jordan and Framus knew the story, it was something Jordan wasn't proud of.

She walked up the familiar gravel walkway. Woody had his hand protectively on the small of her back. The memories came flooding back. She remembered everything, she was with J.D. Pollack at the time. It had been just under a year since Woody had been shot, her and J.D. were getting along really well. Then he became possessive. Suddenly everything changed, he was always asking her where she'd been and who she was with. She got fed up with the interrogation and refused to answer him. That's when he hit her, he beat her. She remembered the searing pain as he threw her to the ground and kicked her. She escaped finally back to her apartment where she got very drunk and walked to the morgue. Framus had been there on doubles visiting Nigel, who had a report she needed. Framus found her crying, bleeding and bruised. She tried to talk Jordan into going to the hospital but Jordan refused. She was ashamed. Framus took her home that night and cleaned her up. Jordan remembered waking up the next morning to the sound of a crying infant. That is how Jordan found out the truth about Framus. Framus told her she had called Woody, Jordan tried to protest but her bruised and swollen face hurt too much. Woody showed up and with one look at Jordan the anger he had been building towards her dissipated back to the love that ran so deep. He wanted to cry at the sight of her so beaten and broken. She remembered the look on his face. Then he took care of it, how she never asked and never will, but J.D. has never spoken to her again. Then he took her home that night and he held her platonically all night. When they woke up the next morning the love they felt for eachother was burning stronger then it ever had. Woody broke it off with Tallulah and Woody and Jordan took it from there. Jordan took 2 weeks off with Woody allowing the bruises to heal so her coworkers would never know the truth.

As for Framus, they learned the tale of her past, which was equally as dark as Woody and Jordans, if not more so. She had been a beaten child. Her father beat them night and day, but whatever happened behind closed doors stayed there. Her mother was a drug addict and alcoholic. Finally at 14 she left home and moved in with her boyfriend. He too was abusive, but she knew nothing else. Then at 17 she got pregnant, he threw her out. She had nowhere to go, so she got a job and then had the baby. She named her Samantha. After Sam was born, she had no idea how to care for a baby. She would go out and leave Sam with the neighbor. She just wanted a normal life, but she knew it wouldn't happen. Then she met Ben, a lawyer, he was 7 years older than her. She was 21 and he was 28. They went out a few times and she got pregnant again. Her son Matt was born when she was 22. She wasn't a very good mother, she was never home, she decided to become a cop and worked her ass off. She thought she could make it up to her kids. She became a cop when her kids were 10 and 5. She made detective 7 years later. By that time her daughter had moved out and didn't speak to her. Matt hated her also and 2 years later he left her as well to live with his father. She hadn't spoken to him since. Then a year ago, she was told her daughter had died in a fatal car accident and left her everything, that included Anna, her daughter. She adopted her. She feels like she's been given a second chance to make things right and she intends too. She doesn't like people to know about her past. She is ashamed of it. Instead she's moved past the guilt of losing her kids and focusses solely on being the best parent she can for Anna. This is her chance to do it right and she vows she won't screw it up. However, no one other than Woody and Jordan know this tale and they have vowed to keep it that way.

Anna came running out of the house and hugged Jordan and Woody. She knew them well. They had become her god parents. "Hi Anna, how are you?" The little girl grinned and then high tailed back in the house. Framus stood at the doorway.

"Annette is very excited." She said moving so the 2 could enter. Jordan looked around still allowing the memories to flash before her eyes. She remembered her bruised face as she stared in the mirror. Woody noticed the look of pain on Jordan's face and pulled her body closer to his. A young woman, maybe 26 came running down the hall. Her long brown hair curled gently framing her face and she was dressed neatly in a pair of form fitting jeans and a tank top. She actually reminded Woody of a younger Jordan.

"Is that little Emily Hoyt," she said in a baby voice. "I haven't seen you in a while little one." The woman's voice was soft and inviting. It lighted a small smile on Emily's face. "Don't worry I have everything under control." She smiled at Woody and Jordan to assure them everything would be fine. Jordan leaned down and kissed Emily's cheek. She didn't want to leave her.

"Bye honey, Mommy loves you." She said to Emily who was staring at her. "We'll be back as soon as we can."

Emily turned her attention to Anna who was playing with a loud, musical toy. Woody kissed Emily's forehead and admired the beauty of his daughter. Then him and Jordan walked back out the door. Jordan's hand was now squeezing his. He squeezed back trying to comfort her. "She's going to be okay Jo."

"How are you so sure?"

"We won't be gone that long and Annette has plenty of experience with children."

"Yes, but it only takes one thing to go wrong."

"Just try and relax."


	14. Finding Evidence

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything to do with Crossing Jordan.**

**A/N: Sorry it took me so long to update. I left my computer on during a storm and when the power went out it did some damage. However, it's fixed and I will try to get this story complete soon.**

Secret Past

Chapter 14 – Finding Evidence

The whole ride to the Smith residence Jordan obsessed about Emily. "I hope she's okay," she said to Woody.

"Jordan she's the best," Framus said smiling, "I promise you can trust her."

Jordan tried to relax but felt herself feeling more uneasy as time went on. When they arrived at the house Jordan tried to push thoughts of Emily from her mind. Nigel was already there waiting for them. They grabbed their stuff and went inside. The blood from the body was still all over the hallway. "Here is how her murder went," Woody stated, "He came home from work and came into the kitchen where she was washing dishes. He grabbed a knife and stabbed her in the back. Then he dragged her body to the doorway to look as though someone came to the door and attacked her. He threw the knife in a baggie and buried it in her vegetable garden. Then he cleaned the kitchen so that you couldn't see the blood. Garret used the UV light to prove the blood was present all over the kitchen and believe me, it was all over the kitchen."

"Lovely," Framus said.

"So what we are looking for is anything we can link to the parent's murder. I am going into the basement to check dirty clothes. Nige why don't you do the bedroom," Jordan suggested.

"I'll go with Jordan," Framus said and followed her down to the laundry room.

"Excellent," Jordan said, "You can search the basement for a place where things can be hidden. Like a loose board, etc."

"Sure thing."

Woody followed Nigel upstairs into the bedroom and then into the closet. Nigel started pulling clothing off the shelves and all the boxes searching for somewhere that clothes could be hidden. Woody helped him search. "So are you and Jordan good friends with Framus?" Nigel asked making conversation.

"Sure, yeah, we're pretty good friends. I mean I have been working with her for a few years now. Why do you ask?"

"Well I just wondered why Jordan would allow her newborn to go stay with a friend of Framus' unless you guys were really close."

"Yeah, well we trust Roz, she's a good person. People don't really try to get to know her."

"Well she's a little intimidating."

"How so? I find her really nice."

"She just seems to keep most people at arms length. I mean I don't know her that well, but she has an aura about her. She seems very sad and distant."

"Huh, I've never really gotten that vibe."

"Well you know her. What about her and Bug, she seems to know him pretty well?"

"They met a trekkie convention and met again at the morgue. She just likes to get under his skin."

"Well that's something her and I have in common." Nigel said with a smile.

"Nigel come look at this," Woody exclaimed suddenly.

Nigel jumped at his outburst and quickly went to see what he was so excited about.

Woody had lifted the carpet and there sat a number pad. "What the bloody hell?" Nigel exclaimed.

"It unlocks something, somewhere in the house."

"If he has these hidden all over, why wouldn't hide the weapon in a safe."

"I guess he thought we would find them and then assume that's where the weapon was. I guess he just thought that was a safer place."

"Maybe he wanted to be caught."

"That's a possibility. Can you get into the safe?"

"Is the Pope Catholic?"

"Great, I'm going to tell Jordan and Roz what we found." Nigel nodded took the faceplate off the number pad. Then he repeated the steps that he took to get into the Smith residence the day before to save Jordan. A tile on the roof slid open and revealed a second number pad.

"What the bloody hell?" Nigel exclaimed once again and repeated his steps with the number pad. Then a picture flew open in the bedroom and there sat a safe in the wall. "Sweet Mary in a manger."

He walked over to the safe. This time it was an old fashioned kind with the knob you spin. He pulled out a stethoscope and carefully tried to figure out the combination. Woody, Jordan and Framus entered the room. "This is the coolest safe I've ever seen." Nigel commented.

Finally he figured out the combination and opened it to reveal yet another number pad. "These people were loaded." Nigel repeated the steps for the 3rd time and then the back of the safe opened up to reveal a knife and some bloody clothing. "Tada," he said delighted. He pulled them out and handed them to Jordan. The clothes were sealed in a bag along with the knife.

"Let's get these back to the morgue. Nigel do me a favour and dust the number pads for prints. I want to know who used this safe." Nigel nodded and Woody agreed to stay there with him while Jordan and Framus went back to the morgue.

Jordan resisted the urge to pick up Emily even though she missed her terribly. She knew the sooner this was done, the sooner Emily could go home with Woody. Jordan laid the clothes out on a table in trace and started processing. The clothing was covered in hairs and fibers. The knife was covered in finger prints as well. She started running them and was surprised to find the fingerprints all belonged to Annie. "This can't be," Jordan stated.

"What?" Framus asked.

"Her fingerprints are all over the weapon."

"Well maybe he was telling the truth."

"It just seems so wrong. I need the parents autopsy reports."

"Aren't those confidential?"

"Yes," Jordan groaned. "Don't you think that it sounds a little ridiculous? Wouldn't they try and overpower her?"

"I don't know Jordan, stranger things have happened."

She started running the hair samples but was shocked at what she found. "Its all planted."

"Huh?"

"Hair can only have DNA if it was pulled directly from the scalp. This hair was cut from her head. Therefore, he must have planted her hair on the clothes to make it look like she wore them. If he wore a hairnet than his hair wouldn't show up on the clothes."

At that moment Nigel and Woody came into trace. "His fingerprints were all over the number pads and safe. We found a few more safes like that and it was always his fingerprints."

"The brother had the story backwards. Zach killed his parents and then went home and planted evidence from his wife onto the murder weapon and clothes. He was able to use this against her if she ever threatened to tell."

"But why?" Woody asked.

"Go ahead and ask him." Jordan suggested.

"I'll go, now Woody go home with your daughter, this is still your vacation. Jordan while I'm gone please try not to obsess about this case." Framus said, Jordan nodded and Woody did as he was told.


	15. Jordan's Mistake

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything to do with Crossing Jordan.**

**A/N: I didn't know how to write words to sound like a 2-year-old is saying them. So whenever Anna speaks, she can't really pronounce L's.**

Secret Past

Chapter 15 – Jordan's Mistake

Jordan didn't keep her promise and started processing the clothes further. She ran some material inside against Zach's DNA and was shocked with the results. "Nigel," she whispered. He wandered over and was equally shocked at the results.

"Bet, you wish you had have let them arrest him yesterday."

Jordan flipped open her phone and pressed one on her speed dial. "Hey Woody, there's been a change of plans. I was mistaken. Zach Smith didn't kill his parents, Chris did."

Jordan hung up and dialed Framus' number, "Framus, umm, there's been a change of plans. Zach didn't kill his parents. Chris did."

Framus came back to the morgue and Woody came in soon after. They quickly went into trace where they found Jordan. "I ran the DNA inside the clothing against Zach's and when the results came back, not all the points matched and I knew it had to be a relative. Therefore, since Chris is the only other person it could be, I figured it was him."

"We need to bring him in for questioning," Woody said.

"Umm, you are on vacation, I think I can handle this Woody, I'm not going to tell you again, GO HOME WITH EMILY." Framus ordered.

"All right fine." He kissed Jordan goodbye and then told her to call him, if she needed anything.

Woody drove over to Framus' and walked up to the door. He remembered how being here again had effected Jordan. He knocked and Annette came quickly to the door. "Detective Hoyt come in," she said as a smile crept across her face.

"Where's Emily?"

"Right here," she said motioning to a blanket on the floor where Emily was making little noises at a sheep that was dangling above her head. Anna was playing with her dolls, when she saw Woody she got up and ran over to him. "Hi, Uncle Woody."

"Hi Anna, how are you?"

"I want Mommy to come home."

"She'll be home after work. She has to catch all the bad guys," he said with a smile.

"I want her home with me."

"Did you have fun with Emily?"

"Yeah, she can't talk yet."

"She will when she's a little older and then you too can play together."

"I wish I could play with her now."

Emily smiled and cooed at the sound of her fathers soothing voice. "Hi, Emily, how was your day?"

Emily smiled more. "Uncle Woody, she can't speak yet," Anna told him.

"Oh yeah, I forgot," he said smiling. "Do you think she had a good day?"

"She missed her mommy like I missed my mommy."

"That's too bad," Woody said trying not to laugh.

He lifted Emily up from the floor. She cooed again. "Bye Emily," Anna said waving. She hugged Woody goodbye and then helped him to the car. "Bye Uncle Woody."

"Bye Anna, tell your mommy to come visit us soon, okay?"

"Okay." Woody waved to Annette who was standing in the door and then put Emily into the car.

Back at the morgue, Jordan waited for Framus to arrest Chris Smith. She felt exhausted. She wanted to be back home with Emily, she missed being home with her baby. She had given up obsessing and found Garret who told her there was a body waiting for her in trace. She did all the preliminary work and decided to the autopsy when she got back from the precinct. She sent the woman's blood to tox and had some x – rays done. Finally her cell phone rang, "Cavanaugh."

Jordan practically ran to her car and drove to the precinct. She ran quickly to the observation room and Framus entered the room to question Chris seconds after. "Mr. Smith, good to see you again. We found your parent's killer, funny though it wasn't Katie, it was you. You really had us going Mr. Smith. We really believed that you cared about what happened to your parents. How about you tell us the real story."

"There is no 'real story,' I didn't kill my parents."

"We have forensic evidence that said you did."

"I want a lawyer." Framus turned and smiled at Jordan, they had him.


	16. The Phone Call

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything to do with Crossing Jordan.**

Secret Past

Chapter 16 – The Phone Call

Woody and Emily went home. He took her inside and fed her. Then he rocked her to sleep and put her down for a nap. Then he started doing dishes. He put on some coffee and decided to do some cleaning, while she slept. However, after about 20 minutes he decided to watch some television and ended up falling asleep. He woke up to the sound of his cell phone. "This is Hoyt," he said groggily.

"You made a big mistake," a strange voice said venomously.

"Who is this?"

"You'll find out. However, this time she dies." With that the phone clicked shut.

Woody was frantic and he dialed Garret's number. "Don't let Jordan leave the morgue," he screamed as soon as Garret answered.

"She just went out on call."

"Dammit."

"Where's the call?"

"Woody what is going on?"

"Where is the call?"

"Boston General. Please tell me what is going on."

Woody had clicked the phone shut and was now running upstairs. He put Emily into her car seat, grabbed her diaper bag and went running out to the car. He sped out of the driveway and down to the hospital. He ran inside and went up to a nurse. He flashed his badge and asked her if an ME had arrived yet. When he was told yes and that she had left for the crime scene, Woody started to panic. He ran back out to the car and drove to the morgue. He opened his phone and dialed Jordan's cell number. Jordan however, hadn't picked up. "Dammit."

When Woody arrived at the morgue, he asked if Jordan had come back yet. They said they hadn't seen her in the last hour. He asked for the crime scene but they said they had no idea. It was a call of Seely's. Woody tried Seely's cell.

"Seely."

"Matt, where's Jordan?"

"She's right here." Seely turned around. "Okay, she was right here. Jordan, Jordan," he called out. When he received no answer he put the phone back to his ear. "She's not here anymore. She was right here."

"Son of a bitch," Woody screamed. Emily started to cry. "It's okay honey," he said soothingly to the little baby. She cuddled into him. Garret and Nigel came running over. "Jordan's missing again." Woody told them. "I'm going out to the crime scene, Nige you want to come with me so you can process evidence?"

"Yeah sure mate," concern was etched across his face and laced throughout his voice.

Woody called Framus and told her the news. She said she'd come pick up Emily and take her back to Annette, then she'd come help Woody.

**A/N: Sorry it's so short but I just changed my mind for the whole direction of this story.**


	17. Surprise

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything to do with Crossing Jordan.**

Secret Past

Chapter 17 - Surprise

Jordan came around the corner. "Hey Seely."

"Jordan where the hell were you?"

"I went over to the coffee shop to ask if anyone saw anything."

"You could tell me."

"Why are you so worried?"

"Jordan don't just disappear. You were just kidnapped yesterday."

"Well you know what they say, lightning doesn't strike twice."

"Very funny."

"I'm ready to go back to the morgue now."

"You might want to call Woody."

"Why?"

"He called and he thinks your missing."

"Why does everyone worry so much?"

"Because you were kidnapped yesterday and I know for a fact that wasn't the first time."

"You are overreacting and I don't have a phone, mine got smashed yesterday when I was kidnapped."

"Oh yeah, here you can use mine." Jordan took his phone and dialed Woody's number.

"This is Hoyt."

"Hey Woods, filed a missing persons report yet?"

"Jordan where the hell are you?"

"With Seely."

"What?"

"He thought I was kidnapped when I went across the street to the coffee shop. Apparently I am not aloud to go anywhere myself."

"Jordan please come back to the morgue right away."

"I was planning on it. I hope I don't get kidnapped between here and the morgue."

"It's not funny Jordan."

"It's kind of a little funny."

"No, it's not."

"Why are you so grumpy?"

"Please come here and I will explain everything to you."

"All right, I'll be there in about 10 minutes." Jordan hung up the phone and handed it to Seely.

"I'll send the autopsy report over to the precinct later."

"Okay Jordan, see you later."

Jordan drove back to the morgue, still smiling about Woody freaking out. She couldn't wait to hear the excuse. She pulled into the parking lot and got out of her car. She shut the door and started walking towards the elevator. That's when she heard it. Somebody cocked a gun and pressed the barrel roughly against the back of her head. "Surprise, well, well, well, Dr. Cavanaugh. You just keep getting yourself into a little pickle now don't you."

The accent was obvious. "Come on turn around now and come with me to my car. Your boyfriend thought I would leave you alone, what an idiot. I hear you married him too. Too bad you have to leave him now."

The gunshots deafened Jordan as Framus and Woody pumped him full of lead. Jordan turned around to see JD lying face down on the pavement in a pool of his own blood. Woody pulled her against him and Framus checked the body for vitals. "He's dead," she said emotionlessly, as if she was talking about washing dishes. "Why don't you guys go inside and send someone out."

Woody nodded and led Jordan inside. They told Lily and Garret what had happened as soon as they got off the elevator. As soon as Lily hugged Jordan, Jordan started to cry. All of her past with JD went flashing through her mind. Woody held her tighter.


	18. Going Home

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything to do with Crossing Jordan.**

Secret Past

Chapter 18 – Going Home

Woody took Jordan to her office and sat her down on the couch. She was in a daze and she stared looked at Woody like she was staring through him. "I thought you took care of him," she finally muttered.

"I did, I beat the crap out of him and then drove him to the woods Jo. I left him on the side of the road in the middle of nowhere. I threatened the hell out of him."

Jordan broke down and collapsed against him crying into his chest. He pulled her into his lap and held her while she cried. "I thought he was going to kill me. I was terrified I was going to have to leave Emily like my mom left me."

"After I heard you were okay I walked down to the parking garage to wait for you. I saw your truck pull in and was waiting for you to come inside. Then I saw him hold a gun to your head. He must have been so focussed on you that he didn't notice Roz or I because we were both running forward waiting for the opportunity to shoot. When the opportunity arose we shot him. You aren't your mom Jo, and you are going to be there for Emily." Jordan snuggled herself closer to Woody's body and cried harder.

Framus came to the door, "I was going to bring in Emily but I thought Jordan might want to change out of blood covered clothes before she held her child."

Woody helped Jordan up and then looked at his clothes that were now covered in blood from holding her. "Yeah why don't we change Jo?"

Garret came running down the hall and into Jordan's office. "Jordan are you all right?"

"Yes, Garret I'm fine. I'm just a little shaken up."

"Take a few days off. You deserve that after this week. You've been kidnapped and now held at gunpoint, I think you deserve a few days with Woody and Emily." Jordan smiled at him and he pulled her into a hug since he was already wearing scrubs.

"Thanks Garret."

Jordan went and changed and they gave Woody a pair of scrubs to change into as well. Then Jordan ran out and picked up Emily. She held the baby against her chest and let the tears drip down her face and sprinkle Emily's little cheeks. When Emily looked at her mother's face, her face lit up and a smile formed.

Everyone in the morgue told Jordan they were happy that she was okay but avoided asking questions, per Woody's request. He explained she was probably not prepared to give a detailed report on what occurred between her and JD. Everyone respected that.

Lily gave Jordan and Emily one more hug before they got on the elevator. Then they went out to the car and Jordan climbed in the back seat with Emily so she could be close to her. Woody was worried about Jordan but he knew now was not the time to discuss it.

When they got home, Jordan went inside and put Emily down on a little blanket on the floor. Then she laid down beside her and watched her smile at the toys that hung above her little head. Woody came inside and walked over to them. He sat down on the floor beside Jordan. "Jo, since you have a few days off, I was thinking we should get away for that time. We could go out to theocean and relax, all three of us." Jordan turned and smiled at him. She sat up and kissed him passionately.

"I'd love that Woods."

* * *

Framus followed Garret and Nigel into autopsy one. JD's body lay on a gurney. "What happened between them Roz? Why would he come after her?" Garret interrogated as he stared down at the blood covered body.

"I can't tell you that Garret, that is up to Jordan and Woody."

"Come on. She told me that they just decided to split up, that is was mutual. He wouldn't have come after her if it was mutual."

"I can't tell you Garret, I just can't. If she wants you to know than she'll tell you."

"She use to tell me everything."

"It's not personal. She just doesn't want people to know."

"Know what?"

"Sorry Garret, grill Woody." Framus then turned and left.

He frowned as he watched her walk away. _Why would Jordan hide this from me?_ He kept asking himself.

Nigel just looked down at the body. "What did you do to her?" he asked.

Lily came in and looked at JD's body. "Do you have any idea what happened between them?" she asked motioning to JD.

"As much as you do luv. It seems only Roz, Woody and Jordan know and they aren't talking."

"Roz knows?"

"Yes."

"Why won't she say?"

"She says it isn't up to her, if Jordan wants us to know than she'll tell us."

"What would have been so bad that she would have hid it from us?"

"Maybe he was abusive."

"Wouldn't she have come to us?"

"I guess not."

"Let's just get the autopsy done," Garret interrupted feeling hurt that she didn't tell him.

Framus flipped open her cell and dialed Woody's cell number. "This is Hoyt."

"Woody, hey they're all grilling me here. Does Jordan want them to know or not?"

"I doubt it Roz. She might tell them when we get back or she might not. Just tell them it's up to her."

"I did, then I left but where are you guys going?"

"To the ocean, we'll be back in a few days."

"All right well have fun and both of you RELAX. Pretend you don't work for a living. I'll talk to you later."

"Thanks, bye Roz."

"Bye Woody."


	19. Love

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything to do with Crossing Jordan.**

**A/N: Be warned there is some sexual content. **

Secret Past

Chapter 19 – Love

Framus went back to the precinct to finish her work. Twenty minutes later she looked up and saw Garret standing in the doorway. "Garret, I can't tell you anything. When Jordan gets back, if she wants you to know she'll tell you."

"Where is Jordan going?"

"To the beach. The three of them are going away for a few days to clear their heads."

"I just can't get past that she kept this from me."

"Everyone has things in their past that they find hard to share. Sometimes they can't share it with people close to them because they don't want them to carry the burden or they are ashamed. Don't take it so personally."

"How can I not?"

"How can you? It's her life, if she doesn't want to tell you something she won't."

"She always tells me everything."

"Obviously she doesn't. Garret unless you have something work – related to ask me then please let me get my work done."

"I just want to know if he hurt her."

"Ask her yourself," Woody said from the doorway. Garret jumped at the tone in his voice.

"Woody please, what did he do to her?"

"Garret it isn't up to us to tell you." Woody then turned his attention to Framus. " Jordan asked me to tell you to call her about what is happening with the Smith brothers and I am here to return this because I forgot to earlier." He handed her the key to Zach Smith's house. "I'll see you both when we get back, and please Garret leave Roz alone." Then he turned on his heel and went back out the door.

Garret frowned towards Framus, feeling slightly guilty for hounding her. "Thanks anyway." Then he turned and left as well. She let out a sigh of relief and attempted to get back to work.

Garret followed Woody out to his car. "Woody, I need to know what he did to Jordan. Please just tell me if he hurt her."

"I can't tell you anything, unless Jordan asks me too. She will decide who she wants to tell. It isn't my responsibility. If you want to know we'll be back in four days."

Then Woody drove home. When he went inside Jordan was asleep on the couch and Emily was asleep in the playpen. He quietly went inside and started packing. He couldn't wait to get out of Boston. As he came down the stairs he admired how beautiful Jordan was and how he never would have forgiven himself if something happened to her. He reached out and pushed a curly strand of chestnut hair from her face. She responded to his touch and moved closer to his body. He wrapped his arms around her and held her against him, as tears gently leaked from his eyes. He could have lost her today. He pulled her tighter against him and she woke up as the wetness from the tears leaked through her hair and onto her scalp. She rolled over to face him and was met with his sparkling blue eyes. "What's wrong?"

"I can't lose you Jo, you're my better half. I couldn't function without you. You are my world. You and Emily are my life." She smiled and wiped away his tears with her thumb.

"I'm not going anywhere Woods."

"I love you Jordan."

"I love you too," she said as her lips claimed his. His body ached from the passion in their kiss; it was filled with desire. They needed to be close. To reassure eachother that everything would be okay. He pressed his body against her and she responded. "Want to go upstairs?" she whispered.

"Sounds good to me." They raced up the steps and shut the door. They resumed their kiss with more passion than before. She pushed him onto the bed and threw herself on top of him. Then while straddling him, she started to slowly unbutton his shirt. Once his shirt was open, he flipped her over so she was below him and pulled off his shirt. Then he pulled her shirt off and leaned down to kiss her. She reached up and held his face with her hands, deepening the kiss with each second. She let go of his face and reached down and slowly undid the button on his pants torturing him with each lingering second.

Once they were unclothed, he let his hands roam freely around her body, listening to her moan and deepen her breath. She too let her hands roam his body. That was the thing about being married, they knew every hot spot on every contour of each other's bodies, but they were always up to the challenge to find a new one.

Finally neither one of them could handle the torture of being apart any longer and they gave in to their desires.

However, seconds later, Emily woke up and started to cry. Jordan smiled at him as she pulled away to take care of her infant. Her face was red and covered in sweat. "We can continue later," she said seductively, as she wrapped herself in her robe and went to tend to her child.

Woody didn't respond. He got up, grabbed some clothes and went downstairs. Jordan was gently soothing Emily. Woody smiled at her and went into the kitchen to grab a glass of water.

Then someone knocked on the door. Woody wandered over and opened it. Garret stood in the doorway. He was holding a bottle of wine. "Here I bought this for your trip."

"Thanks Garret," Woody said.

"Jordan I'll understand if you don't want to talk about it, but I was hoping you could tell me what happened between you and JD." Garret prodded as he sat across from her in an armchair. Jordan squirmed uncomfortably on the sofa as she started to feed Emily.

"I'm not really in the mood to talk about it."

"I understand but I am really concerned."

"About? I have Woody and I trust that everything will be fine as long as I have him," a smile broke out across her face as she said this.

"If you ever want to tell me Jordan, I'll be more than happy to listen." Jordan shifted uncomfortably again. She didn't want to think about it much less talk about it.

Woody rested his hand on her shoulder.

Garret stood up, "have fun guys and I'll see you when you get back." He smiled at them and let Woody walk him to the door.

Jordan continued to feed Emily in silence. Woody watched her trying to gage her emotions. When Emily was finished eating Jordan started to burp her. Woody didn't know if he should say something to her. Instead he walked over to her and noticed for the first time she was shaking and tears were starting to flow down her cheeks. "It's okay Jo, you're safe now."

She let her back press against his chest. He could still feel her body shaking and he pulled her tighter. She felt safe in his arms, like she had the night he held her after J.D.'s abuse. She remembered how gently he held her, the way he made sure his touch caused no physical pain, the way he ignored her protests that Lu would be hurt and just climbed in her bed and held her against him. He was her rock, her safety, her life. She drew her strength from him to not give up, to trust his love, that he would keep her safe to the best of his ability. He was everything to her and she wasn't afraid to admit it. She remembered waking up beside him the next morning and wishing he would never let go. She remembered how cold she was when he took his arm off her body and left her bed. She remembered the way he looked at her, that her pain was causing him pain and then she remembered the kiss. He walked to her and gently let his lips caress hers. She remembered deepening the kiss and then pulling away and telling him she loved him. She remembered him telling her the same. It was at that moment she realized what love is and what it is to be loved. Her problems vanished momentarily and she felt euphoria. She held his heart and he held hers, it was a silent promise that they would love eachother forever. She remembered the night after he told Lu it was over and how he told her he refused to do anything that made her feel uncomfortable. She remembered the kiss they shared again. For weeks after when she thought about it, it gave her chills. It was a kiss of such passion, such love, such desire. They did make love that night and she remembered every second of it, the looks, the sounds, and how happy she felt. She found happiness in Woody, strength and it was in that moment, she decided she didn't need to run from her problems any longer. Woody would be there for her whenever she needed him and it was true. These thoughts ran through her mind and she pressed herself deeper against him. "I love you Woody," she finally whispered.

"I love you too, Jo." She smiled through her tears.


	20. Letting It All Out

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything to do with Crossing Jordan.**

**A/N: Sorry for the delay. I had writer's block and then my work schedule turned insane. This is my first day off in three weeks and I have dedicated the whole day to updating my stories. You know you're addicted when you spend your only day off writing fanfic for your favourite show. I will try to update more regularly but I can't make any promises.**

Secret Past

Chapter 20 – Letting It All Out

That night when Emily went to bed Woody and Jordan went into their bedroom. "Want to pick up where we left off Farmboy?" she asked seductively.

"No," he said as he reached out and pushed a stray hair behind her ear.

"What do you mean no?"

"I mean we have the next few days for sex. I just want to hold you." He pulled her body closer to his and felt her melt against him.

"Why?"

"Because," he said as he flipped her over so he was leaning above her. "I love you and you are upset."

"I'm fine Woody."

"You are one hell of a bad liar," he said with a grin. He let his lips softly graze against hers.

She smiled up at him. "Alright, you can hold me, but I don't want to talk about JD."

"That's fine Jo."

Within minutes Woody could feel Jordan's warm tears spilling onto his arms. "I was scared Woody," she whispered almost inaudibly.

"Scared of what Jo?"

"Scared he'd kill me. I can still taste the blood in my mouth when I think about the night he beat me." Woody was quiet, he knew she wasn't finished.

"I remember why we were fighting. He came home and asked why I wasn't at my desk when he dropped by for lunch. I told him it was none of his business and I was sick of the interrogation. The next thing I remember, I was on the ground and I could taste blood. I remember my face hurting a lot." Woody had to restrain from crying as he pictured Jordan being beaten; it was bad enough seeing her after.

"I remember him kicking me while I was lying on the floor. Then I remember trying to crawl away but he kept knocking me down. He picked me up and threw me towards the wall by the door. That was when I tried to escape, he grabbed my arm though and hit me again in the face. I pulled free and I raced to the door. I threw it open and screamed as I ran so people came out of their apartments and he wouldn't chase me. I got in a cab and told the driver to take me home. I remember getting really drunk and walking to the morgue. That is where I ran into Roz." Woody pulled her tighter as she cried harder.

"I'm sorry Jo, I am so sorry."

"You didn't beat me."

"I should never have kicked you out of my hospital room. It's all my fault."

"It's not your fault Woody. Who knows what would have happened if you hadn't kicked me out? For all I know we may have ended up doing the same song and dance routine. It's as much my fault as yours. I shouldn't have pushed you away for so long." Tears were flowing out of both their eyes now.

"I love you Jordan."

"I love you too Woody."

The next morning, Emily woke them up with her screams. Jordan rolled out of Woody's tight embrace. She didn't even remember falling asleep. The last thing she remembered was Woody holding her and telling her how much, he loved her.

She went into Emily's room and lifted the child out of the crib. She looked into her daughters bright ocean blue eyes and smiled. "Are you hungry?" she cooed to Emily. Emily smiled at her mother's soft voice. Jordan sat in the rocking chair beside the crib and began feeding her. She could hear Woody downstairs and smelled the fresh aroma of coffee brewing. A smile played across her lips as she realized how much comfort she felt with this routine. For years, she thought she could never play the traditional housewife, mother routine and she realized now, she wouldn't have it any other way.

As Emily finished, she pulled away from Jordan's breast and stared up at her mother's face. Her blue eyes scanned her mother's soft features and then a huge grin played across her tiny little face. "Do you want to go see Daddy?" Jordan asked gently as she pulled herself up from the chair. She carried Emily downstairs and into the kitchen where Woody was making breakfast.

"Good morning Emily," he said cheerfully, taking her from Jordan's arms. He jostled the baby gently as he pulled the cream from the fridge.

Jordan pulled a mug from the cupboard and filled it with hot coffee. This scene was all too familiar and neither seemed to notice.

Finally Woody placed Emily in her little vibrating chair and she watched meticulously as Woody served the food. Then she watched her parents eat breakfast as she clutched onto the toy that had been placed in her hands. Woody and Jordan ate in a comfortable silence. Woody scanned the newspaper headlines, looking for an article of interest. It was then that he came across, "Reporter, JD Pollack, executed by police officers yesterday…" He quickly folded up the section of the paper and tossed it on the floor, as fury built inside him. Executed, wasn't exactly the word Woody wanted to use.

Jordan looked up at him. "What time do you want to leave?"

"As soon as we can get packed," he said with a smile. He just wanted to get out of Boston.

"We should try to leave around the time of Emily's first nap, so she'll sleep in the car."

"That sounds fine Jo." She smiled at him then and stood up. She kissed him softly and took her dishes to the sink.

"I'm going to take a shower."

Finally they were ready to leave. They climbed into the car and Jordan turned to look at him. "Before we leave town, I need to stop at the morgue."

Woody nodded but didn't question her, he understood.

They pulled into the morgue parking lot. "I'll be right back," she said with a forced smile. Her eyes betrayed her, as they were fearful and pained.

He turned in his seat and played with Emily.

Jordan went inside and waited for the elevator to bring her to her destination. As the door's slid open, she was met with the chaos that was average for the building. People bustled around her oblivious to her standing there. She slipped inside the crypt and pulled open the drawer where JD's body was being held. She stared into his lifeless face. "You don't control me. You don't scare me and you can never hurt me again." These simple words that she had practiced with Stiles seemed so much harder to say as she looked into his face.

She heard the door open behind her and she turned to face Garret and Nigel. There were hot tears welling up in her amber eyes and they had begun to spill over onto her cheeks. "I'm ready to tell you what happened." They nodded but didn't press the issue.

"Would you like to go into my office?" Garret asked gently as he glanced over at JD's exposed corpse.

She turned to look at Pollack, "No, I want to say it right here."

Lily and Bug had wandered in at that point. The room was filled with a hollow silence. Jordan cleared her throat, as an attempt to gain her composure. "Pollack and I had been dating for a while. I thought things were great. I thought my heart had finally mended from Woody's rejection. I thought my issues had been resolved and so I ignored his jealousy and manipulative control. That was until one particular night, when I had finally become sick of the interrogation." Jordan's gaze slipped to the floor and she held back a sob at the painful memories. "I refused to answer his question. He hurt me, bad. I ran home, I got drunk and I staggered into the morgue. That was where I ran into Roz. She was heading home and she took me with her. She cleaned me up and gave me a bed to sleep in. The next morning, she called Woody. Woody took care of it and I didn't see Pollack again until yesterday."

Lily's eyes were brimming with tears, as were Nigel's. Garret had anger etched into his face, he couldn't believe he had missed this from his bestest girlfriend. Bug's face remained stoic, he let her words slide off of him but still felt concern for her. He was glad Woody had been there to pick up the pieces of Jordan's life.

Jordan didn't meet their gaze. She kept her eyes on the floor. "I'll see you in a few days," she whispered softly.

As she walked outside into the hot July sun, she saw Woody climb out of the car. She crumpled into his arms and released the emotions she had bottled inside since JD's beating. She pressed her face into his chest and felt his arms tighten around her body. "It's okay baby, he can't hurt you now," Woody whispered into her hair. Jordan had finally released herself from the shackles JD had placed around her emotions. She was free. Finally her tears subsided and she was filled with an overwhelming sense of calm.

Woody held her for what seemed like eternity and then Emily started to fuss. "Come on, let's get out of here," Jordan said as a smile played across her tear soaked face. Woody could only smile as he lowered his lips to hers. "I love you Jordan."

"I love you too Woods."


	21. Never Too Late

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything with Crossing Jordan.**

**A/N: Sorry more writer's block. I'm having a hard time keeping up with three stories. I know I said I'd try to update on a regular basis and it's been a month but it was a serious case of writer's block. I'm really sorry. I think I'm going to end it here, unless you see a reason for me to continue. I think I've wrapped everything up. Let me know if you feel there is more that needs to be said.**

Secret Past

Chapter 21 – Never too late

They arrived at the small beach house. Jordan felt her body ease as the tension washed away like the waves on the shore. She stared out over the sapphire water and could smell the salt that permeated through the air. She pulled Emily's car seat from the car and carried it inside while Emily slept peacefully. She gently placed Emily in the little crib. Then she went back outside to help Woody unpack. She watched him, his muscles rippling beneath his blue shirt. A smile played at her lips and she called to him. "Hey Woods, unpacking can wait but I can't."

He turned to look at her, perspiration apparent on his face. He smiled at her and clicked the lock on the keychain remote. Then he followed her inside and into the master bedroom. He kissed her then and she melted into him. His tongue caressed hers and his hands explored her gentle skin. She moaned as one slid beneath her shirt. They tumbled to the bed and Woody removed his shirt. Then he removed Jordan's. Jordan straddled him and his hands slid up her bare chest. Then Woody flipped her over and started undoing her pants. She returned the favour. Once they were both naked they pulled apart and Jordan looked into his ocean blue eyes, desire burning deeply within them. "Come with me," he whispered.

She followed him into the bathroom and into the shower. The water gently streaming down their hot bodies. They came together then and Jordan let out a moan as he sunk into her. She wrapped her legs around his waist and he too moaned.

Once it was over, they climbed out of the water and smiled at one another. Then they tumbled into the bed and held each other. Jordan felt at peace for the first time in months. "I'm going to finish unpacking," Woody said before he kissed Jordan gently. She smiled and found her black terrycloth robe. Then she wandered out onto the deck and stared out over the water.

The sun's fiery rays danced across the sapphire waves. A gentle breeze grazed Jordan's skin and it felt good under the blazing sun. She sat down in a chair and closed her eyes as the heat enveloped her.

She woke up to Woody's hand brushing against her cheek. Emily was in his arms. "I think someone is hungry," he said with a smile. Jordan opened her arms to her infant and allowed Emily access to her breast.

She turned to look at Woody, he was mesmorized by the ocean that was before him.

"What do you say we move out here?" he finally asked.

"What? We can't live out here?"

"Jo, we're only about twenty minutes from work. It'll just take a little longer to get there each morning."

Jordan could tell he'd thought a lot about this. "I don't know Woody. I don't like being so far from town."

"We're not that far away, there's even a doctor's office 5 minutes down the road."

Jordan had always loved the beach house. Her and Woody bought it when they first got together. They fixed it up and spent most of their weekends there before they had Emily. They had neglected to visit it, since Emily had made her way into the world.

"Jo we love this place, imagine spending our lives here."

"Yes but, the house in town, it's my house. It belonged to dad, it's all I have left of Dad and of Mom," Jordan said as tears filled her eyes.

Woody felt guilty as he digested Jordan's words. "Jordan, I know these last few years have been hard for you, hell they've been hard for all of us. I don't want you to do anything you're not comfortable with and if that means keeping the house in Boston, then we'll keep it." Woody yearned to pull Jordan into his arms and hold her until she stopped crying, but in a lounge chair with a baby between them was a little too difficult.

Jordan studied Woody's face as he stared out into the water. The sun lit up his features and his blue eyes sparkled, matching the waves that crashed against the shore.

Emily finally pulled away from Jordan and looked up into her mother's face. A smile broke out across her little face and her blue eyes smiled too. Jordan couldn't get over how much she looked like Woody.

XXXXXX

Framus sat peacefully at her desk and sipped her cup of coffee. She was reading through the Smith file when she heard someone clear their throat. She looked up to see Garret standing in her doorframe. "I'm still not telling you Garret," she said as she looked back down at the file before her.

A grin tugged at the corners of his mouth. "I'm not here to harass you. I'm here to apologize." She looked back up and stared at him.

"Oh, well then go ahead."

"Jordan came to see us at the morgue before her and Woody left. She told us what happened to her. At first I was hurt that she kept it from me, that she couldn't tell me. The more I thought about, the more I realized how selfish that sounds. That was a very traumatic event for her. I am glad you were there for her. That you knew the right way to handle things."

She nodded her head and tried to smile in return. "Yeah, well. I'm just glad she got out when she did. I'm glad I found her when I did."

"I'm sorry for harassing you. You were right, it is up to Jordan to tell me. I guess I just felt left out."

"Sometimes after a traumatic experience, it feels better to talk to someone that doesn't know you as well. Someone who hasn't formed an opinion of you. Telling you would have been the hardest part."

"Why do you know so much about this?"

"We all have things in our pasts who make us who we are. Some for the good and some for the bad. I know what it is like to go through something that affects your whole outlook on life. It hurts to tell the people closest to you because their opinion matters most."

"I can understand that," Garret stated honestly. Framus returned her gaze to the file and she could feel Garret's gaze upon her.

"You worked the original Smith case right?" she suddenly asked looking back up.

"Yeah, I worked it with Woody, before Jordan came back from maternity leave."

"The knife was found in the backyard, wrapped in a baggie?"

"That's correct."

"Something is very off about this case. I'm not ready to close it. I want to see the wife's body again."

"Why?"

"Just take me through the autopsy please."

"Okay, well come over to the morgue then."

XXXXXX

Framus stood by the door in autopsy one. She watched Garret and Bug wheel in the body. She looked at the white scaly skin that had once probably been soft and lifelike. She looked at the brown hair that if it was brushed out, would frame her face and give it a softer look. The eyes were closed and there was stitches holding her chest cavity together. "How did she die?"

"She was stabbed in the back. She was washing dishes at the kitchen sink. Her husband then dragged her into the foyer. She was left there. He cleaned up the kitchen and made it look like someone broke in. Then he left and called the police pretending he had found his wife this way."

"You proved this completely."

"Yes, that is exactly what happened."

"You searched the house? You didn't find it strange that he buried the knife rather than hiding it in one of his secret safe's?"

"He probably thought we would look there but that we wouldn't look in the garden. One of the dog's found it."

"Okay, well the clothing that was worn for killing his parents was covered in his brother's DNA but his fingerprints were the only one's on the safe. Therefore, he was the only one that could have put them there."

"Why don't you go talk to him?"

"That's where I'm going now."

Framus disappeared out of trace and ran towards the elevator. She ran into Bug who was just exiting the elevator. "Good morning Detective," he said politely.

"Morning Buggles," she said. He noticed she wasn't smiling this time when she said it. Her face looked determined and worried.

"Is everything all right?" he asked with concern.

"I'm fine," she muttered as she walked past him. He never realized how little he knew about her.

"Would you like to get some coffee?" he blurted out.

She looked up at him and he noticed how tired she looked. Tears welled up behind her eyes. "No."

"Roz," he said using her first name for the first time in years.

The doors slid closed before she could respond.

XXXXXX

She arrived at the jail and made her way inside, demanding to speak with Zach Avery. She was given the right to enter. She hadn't noticed how small the man seemed last time. The orange suit swallowed him whole. "I'm Detective Framus, Boston PD, we met the other day. Your brother was arrested for the murder of your parents. Is there anything you would like to tell me?"

He stared at her and she watched him digest the news. His eyes clouded over. "Katie killed them."

"That's forensically impossible. His DNA is all over the clothes that were covered in their blood. However, what's most interesting is that they were hidden in your safe. The safe that had only your fingerprints on it."

He glared at her. "You don't understand. My parents weren't saints. They were horrible people. My father hurt my brother and me and my mother let it happen. She looked the other way, hiding in her bottle of vodka and numbing herself with her valium. She was a witch. A manipulative witch."

Framus stared at him. Her mind flooding back to her own broken childhood. Her own abusive father and her mother, who looked the other way. Tears burned at the back of her eyes. "I do understand," she admitted. "But why kill your wife?"

"She didn't understand. She threatened to call the police once she found out what we'd done. She didn't understand. The look in her eyes, pity and fear. She didn't understand," he mumbled. He no longer tried to look serious, his eyes filled with tears and he broke down and cried. "She should have understood."

"Even though your parents hurt you, why kill them?"

"I didn't. I drove my brother over. Then I helped him hide the evidence. I didn't kill them. I couldn't kill them. Even though I hated them. I couldn't kill them."

"But you could kill Katie?"

"I had to, to protect my brother."

"Your brother needs help."

"Too little, too late as far as I'm concerned."

"It's never too late for a second chance." Roz stood up and walked away, tears still burning her eyes. "Never too late," she repeated and she was right.


End file.
